Another One
by April-Witch20
Summary: Set after IMTOD.  Sam and Dean find something in their Dads' truck that changes their lives.  Lots of drama, angst, possible injuries, etc.  Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

So, my little break from writing didn't really work out apparently. Enjoy the first chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam, Dean, etc. (Unfortunately)

* * *

Since the car accident, the boys had been staying at Bobby's for almost two weeks now. For Dean, this was far too long. He knew Sam wanted to stay somewhere where they could rest up for a bit, but he was ready to get on the road again. Sure his baby wasn't in peak condition, but it would be in a couple of days and they would head out of here. They had already gone on one hunt since their Dad passed away and it wasn't the same. There was something missing from hunting for Dean. Like it didn't matter anymore, all he wanted to do was get away. It didn't matter where just away from what his Dad had left behind.

Speaking of what Dad had left behind, Bobby brought back their Dads' truck the other day. Neither of the boys was willing to look at it let alone in it to see if he left clues to what the demon was planning. That was until today. Dean couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to prove to himself that there were no more secrets his Dad had waiting for them that could cost them their lives. He didn't even tell Sam where he was going, he just left after breakfast and went back to the junk yard where his baby was. However, instead of just working on it, he went to Dads' car.

He took a deep breath to reassure himself that this was a way of ending this torture before opening the door. The air in the truck was stale obviously from sitting idle for two weeks. He started looking around for anything at first. He found Dads' usual stash of fake ID's and what not in the glove compartment along with various maps and coffee cups strewn all over the vehicle. He started to turn everything inside out. He looked in the back in his Dads' secret stash of hunting weapons. There was nothing out of the ordinary everywhere he looked.

He gets back into the front seat when he notices something is on the back of the sun visor. It didn't seem much at first just a bunch of papers, but as he got a better look at it, there was definitely something important in them. They weren't your normal car registration that would usually be on there, these were letters to his Dad. John had scribbled about something or someone on what the original writer had composed, but Dean couldn't make it out as to what they were talking about. He keeps looking through the papers and finds a picture of a girl. It looked as though it was a senior photo. She was pretty with shoulder length brownish-red hair. She had green eyes that really pierced the looker. On the back it said '_To Dad. I hope this keeps you company on your trips. Love, Ella. June 2004.'_

'What the hell?' Dean thought as he kept reading the inscription over and over again.

"Dean." Sam yelled as he was coming out of the house. He sees Dean isn't working on his car and looks around for him. He spots him in their Dads' old car just sitting there looking through things. He doesn't even seem to realize Sam had come out of the house. As Sam gets closer he sees that Dean looks as though Dad had died all over again.

"Dean, what are you doing in here?" He asks in a more gentle tone. Dean doesn't respond to him, but gives Sam what he was looking at. Sam looks at the picture and reads the note on the back. He realizes what Dean just found.

"This has to be a joke right? I mean maybe this must have been for someone else." Sam suggests. Dean who had been looking through the rest of the papers recognizes what's written and hands them to Sam. Sam looks through them and has more shock than what he had initially.

"I can't believe Dad would do this." Dean says as he sits there in shock.

"Yeah, we have a sister." Sam says. Then he thinks of something. "Dean. We need to find her."

"Why? Why do we? How do we even know that this girl, this Ella is even related to us? Give me one good reason why we should fine her." Dean yells as he gets out of the truck and slams the door shut. He's had enough of this. He keeps walking over to his car, maybe fixing his baby will make this go away. However, that didn't work entirely because Sam kept following him till he was standing over Dean.

"I can give you two reasons Dean. First, if she is our sister she doesn't know about what happened to Dad. We at least owe her a bit of knowledge as to why he probably didn't respond after a long time. Second, Dean she's family. We need to meet her man. Aren't you interested to find out what she's like?"

"No, Sam. I don't and can't believe Dad left us with another thing to deal with." Dean says as he nearly throws one of his tools across the junk yard.

"I know Dean. I'm shocked too, but maybe she knows something about him that we need to know. Maybe he left a clue with her about another way to destroy the demon."

Dean listens to Sam's reasoning. He knows Sam's right, but he can't believe his father wouldn't tell them about her. He felt so betrayed by his father before finding this out, now he had total dislike for the man. It was a good thing he wasn't alive anymore or he might have had the guts to fight with him for once. Dean takes a couple of minutes to think it over while trying to make sense of this.

"Fine. We'll go and meet her, but that's all." He says as he turns back to his car.

"Fine. I'll try to find her while you keep working on the car. OK?"

"Yeah, OK." Dean says very grudgingly as Sam heads back for the house.

'When will these bomb shells stop coming?' Dean thought as he took up some tools and started working on his baby once more while waiting for the inevitable trip to meet this Ella.

* * *

TBC. Me loves the reviews if you have them. Till next time.

April-Witch20


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

It had been a couple of days since the brothers had found out there was another one of them, but they hadn't come any closer to knowing who Ella really was. No, that's not entirely true. They did know she graduated in 2004 from a high school in Nebraska, but then practically fell off the radar since then. Not even the letters they found would disclose where she was located. Of course, it was just the letters that their dad kept and nothing else.

They drove to her high school in complete silence neither willing to discuss this new development any more. They were both tired and irritated with their Dad for leaving behind something else that they would now have to deal with.

Some of her teachers did remember her, but they didn't know where she could be now. However, there was one teacher who did know where she was. After graduation, she moved to New York in order to start a new life. They also found out her mom had died her junior year of high school. According to this teacher, this was a big blow to Ella and she changed practically over night. Instead of being out going and out spoken, she internalized and kept things to herself for the rest of her time in high school.

So, here the boys were, in New York. They had tracked her down pretty easily. She was living in a small apartment in a relatively bad neighborhood. She worked in the day at an orphanage and at night she would perform in a play or musical. Right now, she wasn't in a musical, but she had done several roles in the past; the most prominent being Eponie from Les Misérables. They were currently waiting across the street from her apartment deciding what to do.

"I can't believe we found her, man."

"Yeah, well now's the hard part Sammy. We have to talk to her."

"Hey, Dean, maybe we shouldn't. She seems to be so happy here. Maybe we should just leave." He suggests. Dean listens to him. Inside Dean would agree with him, but he hadn't done this for nothing. He needed to do this. He needed to find some resolve, closure, whatever they call it with his Dad. This was the only way he was going to achieve it.

"After coming this far? I don't think so." Dean says getting out the Impala and going for it. He takes the stairs up to the apartment complex front door which was more of a glass pane. With each step he takes he feels a sense of dread about what might happen. After reasoning with himself, for a couple of seconds Sam follows Dean up the stairs with a similar sense of foreboding. They look at each other as if to ask if they really want to do this. Sam nods his head at Dean as if to say "go ahead". Dean rings buzzer of her apartment with more regret than he had had throughout this entire task of tracking Ella down.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hi. My name is Officer Connels, my partner and I would like to talk to you about a case that we are investigating."

"Officers, really? Is that so?" She asks with what seems to be genuine interest.

"Yes, that's true." Dean says with his usual cocky charm.

"So, Is that why you've been following me all over the place? I highly doubt that. Want to try that again?" Dean looks over at Sam in a shocked face. 'How could she figure all this out?' He thinks. Sam just shrugs and motions for Dean to keep going with this conversation.

"Um, no. Like I said we're police officers."

"Sure, then where's the police outfits? Really you guys are just some stalkers. I'm calling the cops. Bye." She says and hangs up the line.

Sam pushes Dean out of the way and rings her line again.

"Hello?"

"OK, you caught us. We're not police officers."

"So, who are you?"

"My name is Sam, Sam Winchester. My brother and I were hoping we could talk to you for a few minutes." He says as honestly as possible.

"Winchester, huh? I guess you can come up. Be careful on the first landing, a couple of it's boards are loose." She says and with that she buzzes them in. They make their way up the stairs to the first floor landing. Like she said, there were boards loose all over the place. They had to practically stand on their toes in order to make it to the next flight of stairs. They went up a couple of more levels until they came outside of her door. They both hesitated, neither sure about what to do next. Luckily, they didn't have to do much because she opened the door.

She looked different from her photo they had found in her car. Her hair was about the same length only died more with red and black streaks. She was wearing it up in a bun. She was wearing what appeared to be blue plaid pajama bottoms and a navy blue sweat shirt that made her appear larger than what her small frame really was. Her finger and toe nails were black.

"So, what did you guys want to talk to me about?" She asks not even allowing them to enter her apartment as she stares them down trying to suck the truth from their lies.

"I think we should probably talk about this inside your apartment." Sam suggests.

"I think not. Let's try this again. What do you guys want?" She says continuing to hold open the door just ad jar.

"Do you know someone named John Winchester?" Dean asks regretting how unassociated these words seem to his relationship with the John Winchester of his memories.

"Possibly, why?"

"He's our father." Sam adds in.

"Duh, last name. So, your dad huh?" She says thinking it over. At first it seemed as though she still wasn't sure who they were talking about however, a look of realization appeared on her face.

"I guess you guys can come in." She says as she steps aside to allow them to enter her small apartment.

* * *

So, I know I had to write this chapter, but I really didn't like it as much as some future chapters. I'm super excited about what I want to do for the next one. Until then, please review. Spectacular! April-Witch20 


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter, another opportunity to review. Thanks to all the previous support. I always enjoy opening my e-mail and seeing I have lost of comments. It makes me excited. If you have a mo, please post. Cool beans! As always, I'll go to my corner and be quiet now.

* * *

The boys entered her small apartment that was more of a flat than an apartment. In the entrance way housed the living room with one large brown sofa and a matching chair across from it. In the middle there was a wooden coffee table. Along the outside wall, she had a bookshelf filled with books about all sorts of things. She had decorated this area with very little. Only a few things here and there that obviously had some sort of importance to her, like the statue of an elephant that was positioned on the center of her bookshelf. The kitchen was right on top of the living area with only a small counter dividing the two. Ella had added bar stools to make it less of a division. Opposite of the kitchen there was a hallway where probably the bathroom and master bed room were.

"Nice place you have here." Sam offers as he takes a seat on the sofa.

"I guess. I don't need much. Just room enough to hold my few things. Anyways, what did you want to talk about? Did John send you?" She asks as she gets comfortable in her chair as a queen would on her throne.

"No. He doesn't know we're here. We wanted to come and talk to you because…well…." That's when Sam stops; he can't say what he knows must come out in the open. It just brings him back to why they have to do this, because their Dad isn't alive anymore.

"We're your brothers." Dean finishes for Sam with such bluntness.

"Brothers? No, I'm an only child, always have been. My mom would have told me if I had siblings, especially brothers. I don't think that would be something she would keep from me." She says as she gives them a look as though they were telling her something impossible.

"Well, are you sure your mom didn't tell you about us?" Sam asks to make sure.

"Yes! I would have remembered if my mom would have told me about you." She says as she looks as though her world was falling apart.

"You gave this to our Dad didn't you?" Sam asks as he holds up her picture that was in John's car. She takes the picture from him and takes a better look at it. She holds it close to her as if it's a precious and very fragile object.

"Yes, it was a present to John. How did you get it?"

"It's not important. What is important is that you're our half sister and we've come a long way to see you." Dean says almost with a tone that seems as though he were just spitting out answers because it was his job nothing more.

"So, brothers huh?" She says after a few minutes of thinking it over.

"So, it seems." Sam says.

"How long have you known?"

"About a week or two." Dean replies.

"I see. And did John tell you about me?"

"Uh, not exactly."

"Then what? I mean, if he hasn't told you guys about me before now, why would he at this point in time?"

"We have some bad news."

"Spill."

"Um, about two months ago we, Sam, Dad, and I, were hunting the demon."

"You mean the demon that killed your mom."

"Uh, yes."

"What? John told me about what killed his wife. He just never mentioned you two." She says as she looks down at her knees in somewhat disgrace for bringing that subject up.

"Ok awkward." Dean says as he really can't finish what's coming up. Luckily, Sam was in tune with Dean's look and takes over.

"The point is that while we were hunting it, we were in a serious car accident. Dean was the worst off of all of us. He was in a coma and the doctors were saying that he wouldn't wake up. But somehow he did wake up. The same day that Dean woke up was the day the demon hunted down Dad and killed him."

"No, the demon couldn't kill him." She says as she gets to her feet in disbelief and started to pace. Dean couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't believe she would be so nieve about what the demon could or couldn't do.

"We're not lying, Ella, not about this. We were the ones who watched the hospital staff call his the time of death. We were the ones who saw the body. We were also the ones who cremated him." Dean says in all seriousness and with each thing he listed his voice rose till he was yelling. Something had definitely changed about Dean since their father's death. Tears started to form in her eyes as she started to realize that they were telling the truth. She sits back down again and just allows tears to streak down her face. Dean realized he had done the wrong thing. He sat back down and decided to be quiet.

"Ella, we're sorry about this, but we had to tell you."

"I understand." She says as she gets up and wipes away her tears.

"Um…Does anyone want something to drink?" She asks as she heads for the kitchen. She was obviously trying to shrug off the subject.

"I think we're both fine. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Good, I guess I'll just make myself a cup of coffee. So, how long are you guys in town for?" She says as she starts to make herself some coffee.

"That depends." Dean says finally calmed down.

"It depends on what precisely?" She asks not really looking at them as she move around the kitchen with ease.

"Well, we originally didn't think to how long we wanted to stay here. I mean, we did think that we could like to get to know you. So, the short answer is however long you would like us around." Sam says. Ella turns around shocked about what they were offering.

"You mean, you want to spend time with me? I mean, I would think that you guys would want to get back on the road."

"Yeah, maybe. But, we don't have a hunt we're currently working on so, we have a little free time." She thinks about it for a few seconds while her coffee is steeping. She believed this was a good opportunity so, she gives into her feelings about it.

"I guess I could use a couple days of vacation to spend some time with you guys. Besides, you both are too skinny, I need to fatten you up before you're next hunt."

"Fatten us up? Are you sure you are our sister?"

"Positive. I only said that to brighten the mood in here. So, if you guys haven't got a hotel room yet, you guys could stay here with me. It's small, but I think we could work something out."

"Sounds good to me, Dean?" Sam says. He know Dean won't say anything about how he doesn't want to be here, at least not in front of Ella. But, Sam thought about at least giving Dean a chance to voice his dislike.

"Yeah, sounds peachy." Dean says with a tone dripping with sarcasm.

'This is going to be a long road. Especially with Dean.' she thought as she sat back down with her new brothers.

* * *

OK, hope ya'll enjoyed. Can't wait for responses. Yay!


	4. Chapter 4

To my readers. I have made a grave error with this chapter. I realized it just now after trying to think of what I would like to do with the next one. Please forgive me. This is the new and improved one. I hope you like it!

* * *

The siblings had agreed to take the next week and try to get to know each other. It wasn't exactly what Dean wanted to do. Now that he had come and seen her he really didn't want to do anything more. He had been here for about five days now and was starting to go stir crazy. He had done his duty to his father and was now ready to get out of town and move onto another hunt. But, Ella and his brother had forced him into a corner on this one.

So, here he was, sitting in Ella's living room late at night listening to something about her life in Nebraska. He had been here for hours now and was ready to leave. He wasn't listening. Nor was he interested in anything Ella had to say about her life. He decided enough was enough and got up and left the room.

'Maybe some sleep with make me feel better.' He thought as he closed the door to his and Sam's room and climbed into a makeshift bed Ella managed to create for himself in her spare bedroom.

Meanwhile. Back in the living room…

"Sam, is Dean alright?" Ella asks as soon as Dean shut the door of the spare bedroom. She knew Dean wasn't one to open up instantly; it was apart of his nature. He seemed so tightly wound these past couple of days. Perhaps it was their father's death and discovering he had another sibling that caused him to be this way to her. He had been cold all day to her and he didn't even want to get to know her which hurt.

"I don't know. He keeps a lot of things bottled up inside. He hasn't really said anything to me."

"I kind of saw that when we first met."

"Yeah, he's been especially like that ever since Dad died. He really looked up to Dad all his life and to have him gone I think Dean is trying to process it."

"I think so too, but I also think that it was enough with John dying, let alone finding out about me."

"I guess. Ella, Dean isn't going to come around over night. It's going to take some time."

"Geezee, Sam I couldn't have guessed. I'm assuming it's also going to take some getting used to on your part as well?" She says with a smile and arched eyebrow.

"A little, I guess. However, it's kind of nice not being the youngest anymore. I can see how Dean feels at times with having a younger sibling."

"And, how do you see that?"

"A lot of responsibility actually."

"Well, at least I'm all grown up. Not as much as responsibility as you think. You don't have to worry about me as much."

Just then the clock on the bookcase chimed the time of one in the morning. She looked over at it quite shocked that she was still up.

"Hey Sam. Can we continue this tomorrow? I have an early morning."

"Yeah sure. Wait, I thought you took some time off from your work."

"I did. Listen, I'll see you tomorrow." She says as she gets up and hugs Sam.

"I'm glad you guys came. I'm also glad that you told me about Dad. I appreciate that."

"You know we would've told you. I don't think Dean is that cruel."

"I know. Night."

"Night."

'She's definitely different from what I thought she would be.' Sam thinks as he pulls out his computer to do a little bit of research.

When Sam looked up from his research he noticed that it was three in the morning. He stretched and went to bed knowing tomorrow was going to be a long day. He went into the spare bedroom and saw that Dean hadn't gone to sleep yet. Instead he was just staring at the ceiling.

"Hey. Can't sleep?" Sam asks as he shuts the door to their room.

"Nah, thought I would try to count all the weapons we have in the Impala."

"How well is that going?"

"Not so great." Dean pauses as he looks over at Sam who's changing into his pajamas. "I think we should move on."

"What? We've only been here a couple of days Dean. Don't you want to get to know your own sister?"

"I did and now I want to go. I want to hunt again."

"Dean, I know you get itchy feet when you stay in one place for too long. But, you need to give her a chance."

"I don't want to Sam. Dad did this to us and she's apart of it." He says as his anger towards their Dad comes to the forefront.

"Dean, I don't think she had a choice as to what Dad and her mom did. We just have to go along with it. I thought you agreed to stay here till next week?"

"Yeah, well now I don't want to."

"Dean, why don't you just hang around another day. If tomorrow, things don't work out, then leave till I give you a call to pick me up. Deal?" Sam asks as he offers his hand to Dean.

Dean sits there thinking about it. "Deal." He says as he shakes his hand before lying down, again.

"Finally, now can we go to bed?"

"Yeah, sure." He says, but he's still angry with their Dad.

Finally around four at night, the guys finally fell into a restless sleep.

The next thing Dean knew he was being woken up. Someone was calling his name from far away and was somewhat insistent. He felt his shoulder being shaken. He didn't want to get up, but someone was being insistent.

"Dean."

"Wha…"

"Dean. Wake up!" The voice says as he opens his eyes.

"Ella, what…"

"You were thrashing in your sleep. You must have had a bad dream." She says as she starts to get up. She was wearing the same pajama bottoms that he saw her in the day the met. She heads out of the room and back out to the front area. Laying there he can hear her making coffee. He decides that he can't sleep anymore and gets up. He heads out of the first room. She knew he was coming and has a cup waiting for him.

"Thanks." He mutters as he sits down on one of the bar stools.

"So, when are you guys headed out?" She asks as she works on making breakfast.

"What?" He says as he nearly chocks on his coffee and gives her a look of shock.

"You know, hunting." She says as she continues cooking.

"Well, I don't know. I guess whenever we find something." He says as he tries to catch up with her reasoning.

"Okay. So, when are you leaving?" She says as she continues to look down.

"What in the world are you talking about?" That makes her look at him. Her eyes are gleaming, but she refuses to allow them to fall.

"Listen Dean let me be frank. I know you don't do any of this get to know each other stuff. I also know you aren't too happy with John or me right now. I want you to know that none of this was my fault. I didn't choose what your Dad and my Mom did. We have to move on from that." She says with such passion and anger that it surprises Dean. But, before he could say anything she moves and buries her head in the fridge to look for something.

"Ella…" Dean says as she gives him a hurt look.

"What, Dean?" She asks as she turns around giving him a pissed look.

"Do you want to come with us?" He says surprised that he's actually saying this.

"You mean hunting?" She asks flabbergasted.

"Yes, I mean hunting."

"Of course, but wait are you cool with it?"

"Not exactly, but we're family, somewhat right?"

"I guess." She says with a small smile as she finishes cooking pancakes and puts them on a plate for him. Dean has no idea how he's going to tell Sam.

"We won't tell Sam about this. We'll just say I insisted on coming. OK?" She offers as she adds some bacon and hash browns to his plate.

"OK." He says as he starts to chow down on his breakfast.

* * *

So, I hope you liked it again. I know totally different. Look for the next chapter soon!

April-Witch20


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Happy (early) ThanksGiving!!! I hope you enjoy this. I felt the need to increase the pace. Enjoy!!!!

* * *

"Ella! Get down!" Sam yells over to her as he shoots at the violent ghost. She moves quickly landing flat on her stomach and crawls over to where Sam is hiding. It had only been a month since they had met and they were already hunting. Sam and Dean didn't have to do much training with Ella since when John found out about her he began to train her. All they had to do was perfect her technique to how they hunted. They worked pretty well as a team, but Dean was slowly pulling away from Sam and Ella as if he didn't want to have a connection with them anymore. Sam had a feeling it had something more to do with something else besides Ella. This seemed like a good first hunt with just a simple salt and burn, but this spirit had other ideas. Instead of just being a husband who went postal on his wife because she cheated on him and was now haunting the house, he was so violent that it didn't matter if it was female or male, young or old; this ghost enjoyed killing. So, the wonderful plan was Sam and Ella was inside with the ghost while Dean was busy trying to find the bones of the husband and salt and burn them. It wasn't easy considering the bones were buried in the backyard area of the ranch.

_Come on Dean. Where would he be?_ He thinks as he looks around. He keeps walking when he spots something like an engraving of a persons name underneath an old tree. He runs towards it and starts to dig.

Unfortunately, Dean wasn't moving fast enough for Ella and Sam. The spirit came back with even more aggression than before. It was ready to rip Sam and Ella apart.

"Want to split up?" She yells over all the commotion the spirit was making.

"I don't thinking moving around is going to work Ella. We need to keep it distracted long enough for Dean to finish the job." He yells over the shrieking calls of the ghost. He keeps looking around to see where it will appear next trying to get a good shot, but failing miserably. Suddenly, he feels something behind him. '_Oh, not good.'_ He thinks to himself before he's suddenly tossed away from his position and into a wall opposite of where he was. His vision starts to spin as he tries to gain a standing position again, but falls back down.

Dean, meanwhile, is outside digging as fast as he can. He knows Sam and Ella were doing their best to keep the spirit at bay, but he felt something was off and that he needed to reach the coffin soon.

Inside, Ella ran to where Sam laid crumpled to make sure he was alright. She was only able to check on him for a minute before she also was thrown by the spirit. But, instead of just hitting another wall she was tossed into the center of the room. A wire out of no where encircles around her neck. Her hands naturally reach for the wire trying to pry it off in vain.

Dean finally reached the coffin lid and pulled only to reveal a decomposing corpse. He takes out the salt and lighter fluid from his bag and begins to work his magic.

Sam, now fully recovered from his aerial adventures, tries to help Ella as he crawls as fast as he can over to her. However, it was no use, the wire just wouldn't budge. Ella was rapidly losing her strength and slowly started to grow weaker and slowly stopped fighting as her mind was shutting down as she let it happen.

"Ella, no! You have to keep fighting. Ella!" Sam repeats over and over again trying to get Ella to not give into the spirit. However, his words of encouragement go unheard by Ella as she closes her eyes one last time and gives up. Her body stopped moving altogether and a light blue tinge starts to appear on her lips. Sam keeps trying to pull the wire off with no success. He can hear the spirit excited over killing his sister. It appears in the corner ready to take out Sam as well when suddenly the spirit screams in agony before disappearing in a gulf of flames.

The wire gives away and Sam was able to remove it from her neck and throw it away from them. Even so, she was unresponsive and her lips were continuing to turn blue. He took her pulse and was slightly relieved to find a pulse underneath his fingers even though it was weak and then moved to make sure she was breathing which she wasn't. He started doing CPR and after a couple of minutes of no success Sam was starting to give into his fear that she wasn't going to come back. He had killed his sister. Maybe if he had just….no, he was going to save her. He kept performing CPR not willing to give up. Then it happened, Ella surprised Sam by taking a small shaky breath. He cried out with joy and turned her onto her side so it was easier to breathe as he rubbed circles on her back.

"It's ok. It's ok Ella. You're going to be ok." Is all Sam can say as he rubs her back soothingly. She stops heavily breathing and smoothes out as she falls into unconsciousness. Sam realizes this and moves her so that her head lays on his lap to makes it easier for her to breathe.

Dean had finished it and had tried to get a hold of Ella and Sam, but both of their cell phones were off. He decided to go ahead and check on his siblings because something was obviously wrong. He walks as fast as he can over to the house. When he gets there he can tell the ghost is gone, but there would be movement from his siblings cleaning up. Something's wrong.

"Sam? Ella?" He calls out in the dark house.

"In here Dean." Sam's voice calls out. It only took Dean a minute to find Sam sitting on the floor with Ella's head on his lap.

"What happened?" Dean asks as he ran over to them to get a good view of what was wrong. He shined his flashlight on Sam, but noticed nothing was out of place other than his look of shock at what just happened. Dean then he shined his light on Ella and saw the bruises on her neck.

"That spirit was more of a problem than what we thought." Sam says still checking on Ella making sure she was still breathing. Sam takes a deep breathe before saying "The ghost didn't like Ella trying to help me fight and he tried to strangle her to death with a wire."

"Sam it wasn't your fault. Come on let's get back to the motel." Dean says as he gets up.

"Dean, wait. I think she's coming around." Sam says as he notices her starting to move her arms trying to get the now gone wire away from her neck. She speeds up her movements into a panic nearly causing the bruised and injured skin to start bleeding. Dean gets a grip of her arms and tries to hold her still, but she starts to fight off the large hands that are trying to prevent her from succeeding in removing the now invisible wire.

"Ella, stop." A commanding voice says near her. Yet she continues to struggle through the fog surrounding her until she hears: "Ella. It's just us. It's your brothers. Come on stop." And with that she realizes the wire is gone and stops. She suddenly realizes how weak she is from what just happened. Breathing was hard. It felt like she had just run ten miles and couldn't catch her breath. In reality, she had just experienced a severe panic attack that weakened her far more than being strangled in the first place.

"Ella, open your eyes. Come on." Another voice says above her. She tries to at first, but her eyelids were completely sealed and wouldn't give. But, after a few tries she succeeds in opening and seeing her brothers hovering over her. She tries to speak and ask them what happened, but her voice comes out in a croak and she starts to panic again.

"It's alright Ella. It's alright. Your voice will come back, but to need to relax." She listens to them and slows her breathing. Dean checks her over again under the light of his flashlight. She appeared to be alright, but was sick from the whole event.

"Do you think you can stand?" Dean asks after a couple of minutes had passed after he noticed her starting to fall asleep. Ella nods her head and proceeds to get up, but her legs and her head have another idea about that and she proceeds to fall. Luckily, Sam catches her before she hits the ground.

"Woo there. I think standing isn't in the cards for you right now. Come on." Sam says with a small smile as he picks her up not caring about how much his back hurts and takes her out to the car, meanwhile Dean gathers all their equipment and joins them in the car. Ella is stretched out in the back with Sam holding her at an angle that makes it easier to breathe. Sam had also placed a blanket over her to keep her warm after her loss of heat during the whole strangulation incident. Meanwhile Dean gets in the front and starts the long drive back to the motel. She wasn't sure if it was the whole being strangled thing or just being comfortable but she found herself falling asleep with the rumble of the car beneath her.

* * *

Later…

She woke to find her brothers had brought her back to the motel and had made sure she was resting comfortably. Comfortably was in a bed, Sam's by the look of it with Sam sleeping on the edge of the bed while Dean was in his bed, but he had moved it closer to her.

'_Enough of this.'_ She thinks. She knows they had talked about another case in some state near by the other night and moving out the next day and they didn't have time for her being sick. She moves to get out of tangle of blankets and stands up quietly even though a wave of dizziness sweeps over her. She stubbornly keeps moving to get some new clothes from her bag at the foot of the pull out bed and heads to the bathroom. Turning on the light, she sees herself in the mirror for the first time since the hunt. She was significantly paler with dark circles under her eyes. The boys had taken time to bandage her throat. She sighs, they had done too much. She could have taken care of it if they had woken her up. She knew that they were trying to work on the whole family thing that she also had issues with. Ella didn't have a family for a long time and out of no where finding out she had two brothers and now living with them was totally different. She knew at times she was still self reliant on herself and didn't ask her brothers for anything. That's what didn't work in last nights hunt. She depended on herself than on Sam and Dean. She thinks about all of this as she gets in the shower knowing that it wouldn't be long before her brothers would be up.

Sam was the first to wake up and notices Ella was missing. However, he didn't need to look long before hearing the shower going. She was just in the shower. He lays back down trying not to worry about her. She would have gotten them up if she needed anything. The shower turns off and in a couple of minutes later he hears her come out of the bathroom. She changed from the clothes she had on last night to a simple black camisole and some jeans. He sits up and takes a good look at her. She seemed alright except her being pale still and the old bandage they applied last night to her neck.

"Hey."

She opens her mouth to respond, but as last night, nothing comes out. She puts her hand up to her throat and looks at Sam.

"Yeah, that happens sometimes. Don't worry, it'll come back soon. Do you want me to re-bandage your throat?" He asks in a whisper as to not wake Dean. She just nods her head and moves to sit on the bed.

"No, let's go into the bathroom that way we don't wake Dean." She looks over at Dean and smiles. She knows he hasn't been sleeping much since she joined the boys and for the first time in a while he seemed to be sleeping peacefully on his stomach. She turns around and joins Sam in the bathroom where he was waiting for her with the first aid kit. A couple of minutes later they returned to the room with a not entirely awake Dean. He sees the bandage and feels a twinge of guilt. He should have done something to stop it. He allowed his dislike of who she is to affect the job. Sure, his feelings haven't changed about her, but she was growing on him with her simple character.

"Hey. How are you?" Dean asks. Ella rolls her eyes at the question she's heard too often this morning. She looks around the room and finds what she's looking for on the nightstand between the two queen beds. Instead of looking at him she writes on the pad and holds it up to Dean.

_Laryngitis_

"That sucks." He says as he sits up to take a better look of her. _'Oh my gosh. These guys are too protective.'_ She thought. "So, I was thinking after grabbing a shower we could get breakfast." He suggests.

"Yeah, that is after me." Sam says in a huff.

"No way, you got one last night." Dean says and starts to stare down Sam.

Before the boys could get into it any further, Ella holds up another note.

_Can you guys stuff it for two minutes? I swear you're like an old married couple no wait, like five year olds. Are we moving out today?_

Dean looks at Sam trying to come to a silent agreement before Dean says "If you feel up to it, then yes."

She nods and then heads over to her bag to pull something out.

"Ella, umm…maybe we should get the food to-go. No offense, but we don't want people staring at you neck." Dean says. That was when she pulled on her black turtle neck, no sleeve shirt that perfectly covered the bandage while at the same time looked trendy. She then pulled on a black leather jacket.

"Oh." Dean says as he shakes his head while admiring her ingenuity at covering up her injuries as he heads to take a shower.

* * *

OK, so...how about it? Yay, nay? You know the drill. Have a great Thanks Giving!!!!

April-Witch20


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone. I know, I know: long time no see. So, here's the next chapter and I hope you like it!

* * *

"So what are we looking at?" Dean asks after they had ordered drinks.

"Well, I don't know. According to the police reports these people have reported hearing dogs, but when animal services come out to investigate they find the people dead. Other times it's a family member or friend that finds them dead." Said Sam

"That's strange isn't it? I mean it's not the right time for werewolves. And generally, wendigo's like forests. Most of these people were killed in their houses or apartments in town."

"Yeah. So what else could kill people like that and is similar to a dog?"

"I don't know."

_Maybe evil dogs of some sort?_ Ella writes.

"Yeah, maybe." Sam says distractedly as he does more research on his computer.

"So, Ella. What do you want for breakfast?" Dean asks her. Instead of writing it out, she simply points to what she wants on the menu. Of course, he could have predicted what she wanted because she has been eating the same thing ever since she came on the road with them. Usually it was a couple slices of toast, scrambled eggs, and a piece of fruit with a cup of green tea. However, today it was some form of cranberry juice for her sore throat.

"Having the usual I see." He says. She just slaps his shoulder in a playful manner. She seemed she was in a better mood since yesterday's 'accident'.

Ella writes a note and then pokes Sam who was so focused on his research that he jumped a little.

"What?" He asks. Ella thrusts her notebook at him.

_Is your back ok? _

"Oh, yeah…it's fine." He says as he looks back at her. She stares at him really long before shrugging and gives her food her attention once more.

The rest of the time they were in the restaurant, Sam researched while Dean and Ella ate in silence. Ella didn't want to hurt her throat and Dean was busy consuming his breakfast. Afterwards, they packed up and moved onto the next hunt a couple of towns over. It was only a couple of hours drive but Ella slept the entire way there. The boys just assumed it was from the previous night's strangulation adventures.

* * *

The hunt appeared a simple enough with dogs being reported as the main cause for a few people's deaths. They decided they would go ahead and check in for a day or two once they got there. Since Ella still had trouble talking she would stay behind and research while Sam and Dean interviewed people. However, the people that they interviewed didn't conjure anything important that would lead to a possible creature that's causing these deaths with the exception of an acquired Myspace account number for Dean. Without anything of importance the boys return to the motel with dinner.

"So?" Ella whispered as the boys dragged their feet into the room. "Nothing?"

"There was nothing except the same thing about dogs barking a couple of days before the victims died." Sam stood there listening to this with his eyebrows knitted together, but then realized there was something more at play here with these victims.

"Wait, didn't everyone we talk to say something about the victims being the best in their careers?" Sam says as he scrunches his forehead to try and remember what they had told him. Recalling this detail Ella pulls out her research on the victims while Sam and Dean pull out their dinner out of the paper bags. Ella hands the research to Sam while she grabs her chicken burger and fries. By the time they had finished dinner Sam had a pattern although it was too late to check it out so it would have to wait till tomorrow.

Dean pulled out his bag of weapons to clean while Sam got onto the computer to do more research on crossroads and deals. Ella sat around for a little bit just watching her brothers do what they always did, saving people. They were so focused that they didn't notice her staring. Or at least they didn't let her know that they knew she was staring at them. Eventually stops staring at them and pulls out her Ipod which was her companion everywhere she went. She puts it on and goes into the bathroom to change into her pajamas. But, instead of going to bed when she comes out she instead proceeds to work out in her corner of the room. Although, her version of working out was more like slow moving dancing than actually working out. She eventually stops doing that and just dances around the room.

"Ella, what the hell? Can you stop it?" Dean says more irritated by her prancing around the room than anything else. Even though he yelled at her she didn't stop. She continues dancing much to the amusement of Sam, but Dean wasn't so thrilled nor in the mood for this tonight.

"Ella, stop." He yells as he throws a pillow near her. The pillow got her attention as it whizzes past her head. However, instead of throwing the pillow back at him she walks over to Dean and pulls the gun he's cleaning out of his hand and sets it on the bed. She then pulls him off the bed and forces him to start dancing with her.

"Ella, what're you…" Dean starts to ask, but is shushed by Ella who has pulled Dean into a slow dance. Seeing that he can't get out of this he just dances with her meanwhile Sam is sitting by the computer watching them dance. There was no purpose to this other than giving the youngest Winchester something to do. Eventually the song ends and she lets Dean go back to cleaning his guns while she collapses on her bed and falls asleep with her Ipod still in. Sam waits till she's breathing evenly before he gets up from the computer at this and tucks her in while Dean supervises.

"What was that about?" Sam asks in a whisper with a tone of amusement in his voice as he walks back to his computer.

"I have no idea." Dean says as he continues to clean his guns. It was only to him that something was going on with Ella that she wasn't telling them. She kept her opinions and feelings to herself especially considering Dean doesn't have a great fondness for her and yet she always tried to not be a burden. She always got up early and was ready to go even before Dean and Sam were. For instance, she didn't want them to fuss over her being injured on that last hunt; she didn't want to slow them down so that they could take care of her. Dean was grateful for this, but at the same time he worried about her. This internalizing thing was something the Winchester's did inherently, but with her it just seemed there was something more to it than just being on her own for several years before finding out she had more family. Dean just couldn't put his finger on it.

* * *

The next day Sam and Dean checked out the crossroad believing that it was a demon that was making deal with these people and that's why they were dying. Sure enough, only a couple of hours later, Ella gets a call to get ready because she was going to hunt with Dean while Sam was protecting a victim. She was already to go and looking forward to actually doing something that Dean liked. Hopefully, they could bond through this she kept thinking on the ride over to the cross road.

"OK, stay hidden and everything should go to plan. Don't come out until I give you the go ahead."

"OK." She says as she crouches in the overgrown brushes where she had a good view of everything going on in the crossroad, but was undetectable. The plan was, Dean was going to capture the demon and convince it to change the agreement.

* * *

Dean, meanwhile, was summoning the demon. It took only a few minutes to summon the demon. Ella couldn't tell what the demon and Dean were talking about, but even then it didn't seem like things were going to plan. She already discovered the Devil's Trap underneath the car. Hopefully the next one she wouldn't be able to find or else they would both be dead. Ella had a very bad feeling about this, she knew Dean told her to just watch and do nothing, but she couldn't help but sense that something was off with this hunt and that this demon was willing to do anything to prevent being exorcised. With this in mind Ella decided to move closer to hear what they were saying.

* * *

Meanwhile, it had only been chit chat at first, but now she was pulling in the whole Dad issue. He was so willing at this point to take her deal even before she suggested anything about their Dad. He wanted his Dad back so much because he shouldn't be here. All of this is wrong. But if this bitch really knew his Dad she wouldn't be playing this card.

"Oh, if you only knew what I knew about your dad, you wouldn't be so eager to exorcise me."

"Really, and what's that?"

"Oh, you know. Where he is? What's happening to him? You would save him, if you knew. You would make a deal."

"No Dean. Don't even consider it." Ella says having enough with waiting for Dean to finish up. She knows Dean would do anything to see their dad again.

"Awww….this is cute. Is the great Dean now taking orders from his kid sister? It's sweet."

"Shut up!" Both Winchesters yell at the demon as they have start talking in angry whispers to each other. The demon decides to walk closer to the Winchesters who were having a stare down at that moment when all of the sudden she was trapped. Dean notices and takes control of the situation while Ella watches off to the side.

"Like I said, you can reverse the agreement and I can let you go without performing an exorcism."

"I don't think so." She says very coy.

"Fine." Dean says as he starts to read the exorcism and the possessed girl was shaking and writhing. "Stop." The demon says as she's holding onto her stomach. He stops to look at her.

"I will give him a long life if you let me go." She says. Dean hesitates not believing a word that this demon says. Ella on the other hand sees this and takes the opportunity to remind him what the plan was.

"Dean, just exorcise her already." Ella yells at him. He looks at the demon possessed girl and walks closer to the edge of the trap.

"What kind of guarantee do I have that you'll do what you say you will?"

"No guarantee, but once I agree to a deal it's done." She says as convincingly as possible. Dean looks at her trying to assess what she was proposing.

"So, do we have a deal?" She asks as she inches closer to him. Before Dean could respond she kisses him.

"What the hell?"

"We made a deal Dean. Now, let me go." The demon says. Dean looks at her with a gleam in his eye that he's going to do the opposite. Just then Ella comes up and pulls down one of the boards of the Devil's trap and thus releasing the demon girl.

"Thank you." The girl says to Ella as she starts to walk off. However, instead of just disappearing she exits the girl leaving her unconscious on the ground and a dark cloud of smoke above her for a couple of minutes before dissipating. Ella runs over to her to make sure the girl is alive. Sure enough the girl was just knocked out and nothing much further. Ella motions for Dean to help her get the girl into the impala. They drive to the hospital in silence, but as soon as the girl is dropped off, Dean starts to rip into Ella.

"Don't you EVER tell me what to do again. You haven't done as many hunts as I have before." He starts in an elevated tone.

"I know Dean. I'm not as experienced as you and Sam, but I do know how to get a job done." She responds very cool and calm.

"No, you don't know anything. You don't know what Sam and I've been through. You don't know anything about our Dad. You don't know! And for future reference I don't want to know anything about you." Dean says as he's now yelling at Ella while still trying to keep them on the road. She loses her patience with Dean. She was tired of his attitude towards her and just lets him have it.

"Are you that insecure Dean? Do you have that many issues?"

"What in the Hell are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Your whole identity is based on Sam."

"So?"

"So you can't allow anyone else having a normal relationship with Sam, even me. You think that if you don't know anything about me then Sam won't. But, obviously that plan isn't working for you."

"I don't care about anything you have to say. You're wrong. You were wrong about the hunt and you're wrong about me. You don't know anything. And for another thing, I don't want to know anything about you."

"Fine. I won't tell you anything. Happy?" She yells at the top of her lungs leaving just an echoing silence that stings Dean. "And guess what, you weren't my first choice for a family either. So get over yourself." She yells back at him as she gets out of the Impala and slams the door. She goes over to the door and opens it. Dean joins her at the door and tries to block Ella's path but, Ella rushes past him, grabs her suitcase, and makes a beeline for the bathroom where she slams the door shut.

"So…how did it go?" Sam asks only getting there a couple of minutes earlier in time to notice Ella's entrance.

"Flipping great." He says as he flops onto his bed and flips on the TV.

When Ella comes out of the bathroom, two pairs of eyes roam onto her. She had changed into a tight black skirt and a red halter top with knee high black boots. She heads over to her bed where she has her black leather jacket. She doesn't talk to either of them as she quickly leaves the room in desperate need of some air. Apparently she was not in the mood to explain anything that happened out there to Sam.

"Dean, what the hell happened out there?" Sam says as soon as Ella leaves the room.

"I don't know Sam."

"Well, obviously something happened. Now, are you going to tell me?"

"Alright. We got into a fight."

"What about?"

"Hunting."

"Can you be more specific?"

"She nearly lost this case for us by trying to do it her own way. She could have gotten us killed."

"Could her way have been better?"

"No." Dean says bluntly, but he's under Sam's piercing stare. "It could have been." He says as he looks over at the door in the vain hope that his sister would return because he said this out loud.

* * *

Unfortunately for Dean, it wasn't until 3am when she came back. Both boys had tried to call her several times, but they couldn't reach her. So, they settled for just waiting, but if she didn't come back in the morning they would definitely call the police on her. So, here she was quietly sneaking back into the now pitch black room with the smell of alcohol and stale cigarettes. Even though she couldn't see her hand in front of her face, she knew where the bathroom was and where her bag was. She didn't even make a noise in closing the bathroom door where she changed into her pajamas and cleaned up for bed. As soon as she got into the bathroom, the boys gave one of their intense looks, even though they couldn't see each other, and silently agreed to just leave this till the morning instead of having it out right now. They were all tired and staying up to talk about this was not an option. Ella came back out of the bathroom after a couple of minutes and climbed into her bed not looking forward to the following day.

* * *

So, you know what to do. Press the little button and give me a comment. I promise to be better to those fans I have left. If I have any left.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Everyone. School's almost out, yay!! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The next day occurred in complete silence for the Winchesters. None of the siblings were interested in talking with each other. Ella was mad at Dean who was mad at her. Sam meanwhile was the odd man out and it was ever so awkward to just be in the same room with these two.

Ella insisted when they arrived in the next town for a separate room because she didn't even want to look at Dean. Dean meanwhile was more than happy to purchase a second room on his fake credit card just to get away from her.

After the boys entered their room they began to work on their next hunt they found a couple of days back. There was something that was killing people in their sleep. They tracked it down to a demon that could only be killed in a feverish state. Dean decided he would do it. He rather be fighting something in his sleep than be in the same room with Ella.

That was five hours ago and he was getting worse by the minute. His fever had risen to a hundred and four and it was continuing to go up. He knew he needed to tell Ella because Sam needed her to be there incase he got stuck in there as well. He goes over to the adjacent door and knocks. He hears her tell him to come in and he does slowly. Ella's in the middle of her room just sitting on the floor watching television while eating cereal out of the box.

"Ella, we have a problem."

"Yes we do Sam, Dean is a jerk." She says not even looking at him.

"No, Ella listen to me. Dean won't wake up."

"What?"

"This hunt that we decided to do, it was a hunt that involved going into a deep sleep by way of drinking this tea in order to kill the demon."

"How long has he been out?"

"Longer than what he should have been."

"How long Sam?"

"Five hours."

"Damn it Sam!" Ella says as she gets up and stomps back into Sam and Dean's room and sees Dean stretched out on the bed nearly soaking because of his fever. She then looks around the room and sees on the table the puke inducing tea that he took in order to kill the demon. She runs over to it and sees that there is enough for another dose. It was even warm.

"Ella wait." Sam yells, but it was too late; Ella had already downed the entire glass. She puts it on the table and immediately feels woozy from what she just drank. She takes hold of the table.

"Sam?" She asks in a questioning tone.

"You shouldn't have done that." He says as he guides Ella back to his bed and has her sit on the edge of the bed.

"It's Dean. Of course I had to." She says as her eyes gradually become glazed over.

"I was going to do it I just wanted to let you know." Sam says

"It's done Sam." Ella says as she starts to feel sleepy. "How much longer?"

"It only took Dean a couple of minutes so probably a few more seconds."

"Okay." She says as she licks her lips trying to quench the unbearable thirst she had out of no where. "Anything I should know?"

"Nope you know everything. Just find him."

"I….promise." She says before succumbing to unconsciousness.

* * *

Ella was immediately transported to a frozen meadow that had a lake attached to it. On the lake there was a dock which wasn't too much good for anyone who wanted to go swimming because the whole lake was frozen. She looked around not sure as to where she should go next when all of the sudden she spotted something in the distance. She saw Dean, near the edge of the lake.

"Dean." She yells, but he doesn't even hear her. He just keeps on staring at the ice. She starts to run towards him.

"Dean!" She yells again with the same reaction. He doesn't even move a muscle at her calls.

"Dean!" She yells a third time as she is only fifty feet away. He finally realizes that someone is calling him and turns around to see who it is. However, even when he sees her he doesn't even recognize her.

"Dean. Thank goodness I found you." She says even though he's still giving her a look of pure unrecognizing.

"Dean. It's Ella. Remember?" She asks carefully trying to assess his state of mind. It takes him a moment to think about it before he does remember.

"Ella. What? How did you get here?"

"Sam. Listen we need to get out. Did you get it?"

"Not yet. I tracked it down to here and then…" He says as he stares at the ice again. He slowly becomes mesmerized by the ice as if it was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

"Dean, stay with me. Dean!" She yells. This grabs his attention once more.

"Dean. Tell me what're we dealing with? Is it a normal demon or is it something more?"

"Um…it was like an octopus only uglier, meaner, and scarier…" He says only to be cut off by the creature breaking through the frozen lake and snatching Dean up with one of its tentacles.

"No!" Ella cries out and tries to hold onto Dean's flailing limbs, but the monster pull him out of her grasp. She cries even more as Dean is pulled under the water. She tries to come up with the best way to save Dean, but there isn't a way to save him. Ella thinks as quickly as she can about what to do next. Then it hits her, this is a dream. She can do anything she wants. She makes up her mind that this demon can be killed and she can hold her breath infinitely under the frigid waters. She strips down to what she can and dives in after them.

The water is still for what it seems like eternity before Ella resurfaces without her quarry. She takes another deep breath before diving under again. This time she's under for longer than is humanly possible. A red liquid begins to appear on the surface of the water. Then in the middle of the red mess Ella resurfaces with Dean in her arms. She slowly swims over to the edge of the lake while trying to keep Dean's head above the water. When she finally gets him on the dock she checks him over and notices him not breathing. She begins CPR, but it's not working. Dean is unresponsive to her ministrations.

"Damn it Dean!! THIS…IS…NOT…REAL." She says as she slowly becomes exhausted by her efforts. Just then, Dean starts to spit out water. She turns him on his side and rubs his back in support.

"It's ok Dean. You're ok." She says over and over to reassure him that things are going to be alright. After several minutes, Ella turns her brother on his back where he can breathe better. He lies there with his eyes closed trying to regain his composure.

"Dean." She says quietly. "Dean. I need you to open your eyes." She says to him. It takes many tries before he successfully opens his eyes to look at her. However, that's when he notices the monster looming over him and Ella.

"Ella look out." He says as she whips around to see the beast go straight for her and captures her in its many slimy arms.

"Dean!" She screams as the beast drags her back to where it lives. It moves faster than Dean can process and before he can even bring his body to move into a sitting position Ella is pulled under the icy waters. He tries to get up, but his body has other ideas. He silently prays that she will come up at any minute after figuring out a way to kill the creature for good. However, as the minutes go by it seems more and more less likely that she's coming back. Then all of the sudden bubbles start to form on the surface. Then Ella appears, but Dean can tell something is wrong. She's face down in the water and there are scratches all along her back.

"Ella." He calls cautiously, but when she doesn't respond his anxiety hits the roof. He opens her eyes to see if her eyes would react to light. However, they are blank and cold.

"ELLA!" He cries out when all of the sudden everything fades and goes black. He hears off in the distance that someone is calling him and it's gradually becoming louder.

* * *

Dean awoke with a start. He saw the be-speckled ceiling that he stared at the other night when he fell asleep.

"Dean, you're awake." Sam said with much excitement. He was so worried about Dean that having him awake was the best thing to Sam.

"Sam, where's Ella? We need to save her." Dean says as he tries to get out of bed, but Sam stops him.

"Dean." He says to get Dean's attention, but it seems to not stop his attempts at getting out of bed. "Dean!" Sam says more sternly and this time it gets Dean focused on him.

"Ella is alright. Ok? Lay back down." He says as Dean stops resisting and lies back on the bed.

"Where is Ella?" Dean asks obviously with a one track mind.

"She's over there Dean." Sam points to where she's sleeping in his bed. Dean takes a good, long look at her, but he can't help thinking something's wrong.

"Did you check her?"

"What?"

"In the dream, she got these huge scratches along her back and she didn't react to... Did you check her over?"

"Dean, she's fine. Her fever broke a little while ago and since then she's been sleeping on and off again. You're the one I'm really worried about. Did you hit your head or something in there?" Sam asks as he places a hand on Dean's forehead assessing his temperature. Dean however shrugs his hand off and is starting to feel tired again.

"No." He says distantly as he wants more than anything, but to go back to sleep again. He slowly starts to give into it.

"Just sleep, we'll talk later. Ok?" Sam asks, but Dean was already fast asleep again.

* * *

It was the afternoon when Dean woke up again. The curtain was letting in enough light to keep him warm. He decides to turn over to face it, but realizes it's too bright. He turns back over and opens his eyes to see his sister still asleep in Sam's bed. Dean gets up feeling more revitalized since he last woke up and crosses the short distance to the other bed knowing what he needs to do. He gently sits down and shakes Ella's shoulder. She soon wakes up and looks around to see what woke her up.

"Wha…Dean?" She asks as she becomes more aware of what woke her up.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?" She says as she lies on her back to face Dean. He grimaces with the memory of her getting hurt in his dream.

"I'm sorry. The whole fight was stupid. I didn't mean anything that I said. "

"Dean, that's what siblings do. We fight over stupid things. I mean, don't you and Sam do that?"

"Now that you mention it…"

"Listen, don't worry about it. 'Kay?" She sighs as she goes back to sleep with a smile on her face, effectively ending the conversation, but not entirely freeing Dean of his guilt. He had been so horrible to Ella since they met that she probably didn't like him. He decides to forget this and goes back to bed. He had some making up to do he thought as he went to sleep.

* * *

So, what did you think? Let me know. Press the little button and send me a note. Till next time.

April-Witch20


End file.
